A Twist in the Story
by Robb the Reaver
Summary: *roughDRAFT* After a spell is interupted thanks to a certain Party mare, the Mane Six find themselves in an apartment in Louisville, Kentucky, planet Earth! How are they gonna react to the group of four humans who try to protect them and keep them secret
1. Chapter 1

**Look, a sorry for not updating Naruto Krakadoji story to it's fans, but I've become a brony, and this story has gotten stuck in my head. I know at the begging it sorta sucks, but I'll proabley revise it a bit, and maybe post another chapter.**

**A Twist in the Story**

**-Equestria-**

**4:20 PM**

In the home of Twilight Sparkle that also doubled as the library for Ponyville, the faithful student of Princess Celestia was having a pretty hard and confusing time with a certain Pink mare. She had to ask one more time, "You want to do what?" trying to keep up with her friend.

The party mare took a deep inhale of breath, then-

"Well-I-was-going-through-my-mail-and-I-received-a-letter-from-my-sister, from-the-rock-farm, and-in-it-she-wrote-"Dear-sister-as-you probably-know-my-birthday's-in-five -days-and-I-was hoping-for-you-to-be-here-earlier-than-usale-so-we-could-hang-out-more-and-mabye-bring-your-friends-that-you-talk-so-much-about-so-I-could-meet-them-bye-love-your-little-sister."-and-I-was-hoping-for-you-to-use-a-spell-to-transport-me-you-and-all-the-rest-of-our-bestest-friends-to-go-and-enjoy-a-very-super-duper-birthday-party!" She finished her talking rant.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but I don't know any spells to do any of that, and I don't think I have a book that might have a spell on tha-"  
>"Yes you do!" The other pony interrupted.<p>

"I do?"

"Yes! That book that fell on my head when the Young Fliers Competition was going on in Cloudsdale and we used those two spells to stay on the clouds, or in Rarity's case get wings, do you remember that one?"

"Yeeesss." She dragged out, not knowing where this was going. "_Guide to Spells of a Unique Kind, _that's the one you're talking about right?" She asked again, using her telekinesis to pull the mentioned book off the shelf.

"Well there was a spell on the opposite page of the wing spell that would do exactly what I just said! Page 294!"

Twilight was starting to get a desire to test out this spell too, since it probably has never been tested, at least to her knowledge. So turning to said page, she looked to see there was, taking up the entire page, a lengthy spell, which also had a ritual and requirements needed to even use it. "Pinkie, go and round up the girls. If you really want to do this, where gonna need them."

**Across Space And Time! Nah, just Space!**

**Louisville, Kentucky**

**4:20 PM**

I sprinted up to my apartment, evading the occasional other tenant, with excitement in my heart.

As I got to my door, 3B scrawled into the wall next to it, I burst through, into the dining room slash living room. I saw the same bluish-white wallpaper, same light-brown carpet, and same 24 year-old roommate sitting at the table eating cereal and jumping from my entrance.

"Jesus Nick, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tracey screeched at me.

"You? A heart attack? Don't make me laugh Miss High Metabolism!" I grinned at her.

She raised one of her eyebrows. "You actually have a comeback, even though it totally sucks and makes no sense. That usually means you're in your 'Something Great has Happened' mood. What's up?" She quizzed. As I tried to catch my breath, I held up the package I was holding close to my chest in a deathgrip.

"Call the guys. **IT** came!" I squealed out, making her other eyebrow raise.

**Two phone calls later.**

About forty minutes had passed before my door crashed open again to reveal my two missing best friends, Mick and Josh.

"Nick, do not yank our chains, **IT** came?" Mick asked anticipation and hope in his voice. I snagged the package off the table me and Tracey had been staring at for little more than half an hour now.

"Your damn right **IT** came!" I said as I tore off the packaging.

"Lady and gentlemen, after three months of waiting, Behold as I give you…" I held up the item, all to see, "a Canadian Bootleg English dubbed DVD box set of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season One!"

"OH MY GOD!" Screeched Josh, the biggest of fan of the series among us, as he held his hands and jumped up and down.

"Dude no way!" Mick whispered, awed, starring at it.

"I can't believe you all got me sucked into that show." Tracey said, going back to eating her, or should I say my, Cap'n Crunch Berries.

"Oh shut up Tracey!" I told her. "Your as proud of a brony here as me or Mike- "Mick." –Mick, sorry. I'm not gonna compare you to Josh, as he's been one of the first ever bronys, watching it since it first started to air, and introduced it to me and Mick, then to you. And stop eating my cereal! I bought it… "

"I'm a big fan of Lauren Faust's work, but this is her masterpiece!" Josh stated.

"Yes we know, Josh. It's the umpteenth time you've said so. Thanks for coming out of the closet finally." Mick said, exasperated. "And thank you for acting like a dick all the time!" Josh shot back, which started an argument going between them both, which I quickly broke up.

"HEY!" I yelled, getting their attention. "Are we gonna argue, or are we gonna watch a Pony Marathon?" I ultimatied.

"Well as fun it would be to argue with Josh, I'd prefer the Ponies." Mick said.

"Ditto." Tracey said.

Josh was silent for a bit before looking at the DVD. "You damn well know my answer! Its Saturday, we've all been waiting for this for two months, have an entire pantry of yours stocked to the brim with soda, chips, energy drinks, beer, dips, junk food, and pickled sausage, and we each paid twenty bucks to buy that _and_ ship it over here so we could watch it!" He said, his brony nature taking over. "So let me go get me and Josh's laptops to download it onto them, and were gonna watch that thing LIKE. A. BOSS!" He shouted to the heavens and ran out, probably to go out to his car and drive over to his & Josh's apartment building.

As me and Mick stood there shocked beyond belief (In complete amazement of how serious and super nerdy our usually carefree friend had acted), Tracey got up and put the now empty bowl into the sink in the walk-in kitchen. We didn't see what she did in the next seven seconds, but when a bag of Tostitos hit both our heads we looked over to see she had gotten into the pantry Josh had mentioned, and was standing looking at us with a glare.

"Well, what are you two dumbasses waiting for? I've been waiting for this thing too, and I am not gonna be the only one to get all this stuff out, so both of you get your butts in here and help me!"

We both did as she said, knowing when Tracey Escuela orders you to do something, you better well do it.

**BACK IN EQUESTRIA!**

**5:45 PM**

"Sugarcube, what in tarnation did ya say Twilight asked for all of us tah be out here again?" Applejack asked the Party Pony.

"Because I asked Twilight to try out this super special spell and she told me to get all of you together!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Well deary, could you elaborate on that? Like for instance why she needs us? Or why were all out in a field?" Asked Rarity, looking around the empty space of land, just about a mile away from Ponyville, the only thing in it was the five mares and a lone pine tree they had gathered around.

"Well my sister's birthday is in five days, and she wants all of us to be there, but it would take about three days to get there, and she wanted for us all to get there earlier so she could get to know you all! But, uh, she didn't say anything about that second thing, but she did say that we were to go here cause it's one of the only pine trees around for miles that isn't in the Everfree Forest!" She replied cheerfully.

"Oh. Right." Rarity replied, unsatisfied with the answer. Then as an afterthought, "If I knew we were gonna go somewhere I would have been more prepared." She said under her breath, obsessing with her clothes

"But, um, Pinkie?" Fluttershy said her voice barely over a whisper. "How long are we to wait for Twilight out here?" She asked. "Yeah, when's she gonna get here?" Asked a hovering Rainbow Dash.

"Well she didn't say but-Oh! There she is now!" Pinkie said as she pointed a hoof across the field, where a purple mare was galloping across the grass, outfitted with a saddlebag and carrying Spike on her back.

In a few moments she had made it to the rest of the group, breathing heavily as she laid out some stuff from her bag, a pack of candles, a jar of chalk dust, a couple of bright red feathers, and what looked like a crystal ball.

"Twi, what's all this here stuff for?" Asked a bewildered AJ. "It's supplies for the ritual." She replied. "A-a ritual?" Stuttered Fluttershy, a little put off by that. "Don't worry, it won't hurt nopony. It's for the spell Pinkie wanted to test." Replied a confident looking Twilight.

"And what, pray tell, is this 'mystery' spell?" Rarity questioned. "Pinkie asked me to perform it and I looked said spell up, it's to travel to far-away places instantly, like how most unicorns can do with teleportation, but with this you can have a group of about ten ponies."

Twilight then started setting the candles around in a circle, as Spike poured the powder into a pentacle shaped star, making it inside the circle of candles and having the tree at the center of it. Then, as the rest of the mares watched in silence, Twilight and Spike started to spread out the feathers, one in each point, until Fluttershy piped up, "Um, Twilight, those feathers seem awfully familiar, wh-where did you get those?"

"Sorry Fluttershy, but the spell requires five bird feathers, and since the only place I thought that I could get feathers easily, not quills, and I'm so sorry, but I went into your house to get some, and I saw this jar of them by your door, and I took them." Twilight reveled to her, looking down in shame as Spike completed their task.

"Oh, don't worry Twilight, I was actually thinking of just giving them to Sofas and Quills, but this is okay too! I think most of them were feathers from Philomena, when Princess Celestia brought her"

"Thank you Fluttershy, and next time I'll ask. Ok now the finale ingredient is one we can easily get." She said smiling at the Pegasai. "Uh, two things Twilight." Rainbow Dash said, getting a bad feeling at her look. "One, why are you looking at us like that, and two, what's the last ingredient?" She asked.

Twilight answered both questions with three words.

"A pegasus feather!" She said gazing at their wings.

"Wait, what!" Shouted a flabbergasted Rainbow.

"Uh, I don't think, I mean, oh dear oh dear!" Squeaked out a frightened Fluttershy.

"Why in tarnation are ya'll acting this way for?" AJ asked, put off by her friends' sudden change of attitude. "Yes, if I'm not mistaken, don't pegasai usually molt their feathers once a year?" Rarity questioned.

The multi-colored-manned pegasus looked vaguely uncomfortable. "It's... not something we really like to talk about to... other non-winged ones...", she said looking at Fluttershy, who was silently nodding her head in agreement with her, but she then hurriedly cast her rose-colored eyes back downwards."No offense to you guys! Just... okay, tell you what, I'm in. I have a few down feathers that're coming loose anyways."

Landing, then extending one of her wings, she reached back with her head, bit down on a louse feather, and with a little yank, accompanied with a small 'ow', she handed over the picked feather to Twilight, who placed it at the base of the tree.

"Okay, now I need all of you to get onto one of the star points." She commanded. As they each got onto each one respectively, she and Spike got into the center, where the tree, Dash's feather and the crystal ball was.

"Okay now before I do this, I have to warn you all, to not touch anything we might see! The book stressed on that particular event, because if anypony does touch anything, we could go to another place, one that we didn't want to go to. Understood?" The purple unicorn warned, and was met with a bunch of 'Yeses' and nodding heads.

"Okay, now to get this thing started!"

**BACK TO EARTH!**

**5:45 PM**

We had already set out all of the food and drinks. Tracey had even prepared her special hot queso, which was white cheese and her dad's homemade salsa mixed together and melted down.

We were sitting on the couch, wondering when Josh would be back, when he busted through the door (Much like me I think when I first got into our apartment) and threw Mick his laptop, jumped and landed in the bean bag he would usually sit in when we would party, since this was a celebration, to the four of us.

"Okay, I'm here, we all ready?" He grinned looking at the three of us, oblivious to the glares we were giving him; although Tracey was quick to tell him of our displeasure, though a punch in the chest.

"You _idiota_! She said still glaring at Josh. "You left us here to do all the work and you think we're- no, **I'M **going to let that slide?" She stressed, causing Josh to edge a further bit back into the bean-bag chair.

"N-now Tracey I'm sure I can make it up to you!" He said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, you better, _gringo_, or I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass so far you'll become one of my slippers!" She finished her threat, walking back and re-taking her seat in between the both of us on the couch.

"Why do you always call me whitey … I'm Indian…" I heard him mumble, although he said it loud enough that Tracey heard it.

"Cause you were born in Detroit and you're a super nerd!" She shot back.

"And you were born right here in Louisville! And besides I spent most of my young life back in New Delhi!" He said, making her waver, and making me take my role as leader of our little geek tribe.

"Okay, like last time, either we can argue, OR, we can watch all our favorite show. Now which will it be?" I asked.

Josh and Tracey remained silent, while Mick piped up one of his off-track thoughts, "MLP isn't my favorite show, its The Big Bang Theory, cause were like those guy's in it, although MLP is my second." To which I replied,

"Shut up Mick." and then proceeded to open the DVD case, expecting that since it was a bootleg, about a whole lot of discs…and wasn't disappointed.

As I put the first disc into the DVD player, Josh had to ask a question that was on all our consonances.

"Isn't this technically stealing? And are we gonna spend more of our money on authorized box sets?"

To which I replied "Of course man! Hell, I'll pay for three for each one of you guys! We all want to support the franchise, don't we all?" To which everyone else nodded their heads.

"So now we got that settled, let's get this thing started!" I said, closing the dvd player and resuming my position on the couch.

**AND BACK IN EQUESTRIA! AGAIN!**

Twilight concentrated hard, making her horn glow brighter and brighter, trying to use the spell and effecting the environment around her.

The chalk dust outlines had become lines of light, while the feathers became slowly expanding balls of light floating just above the ground, while the candles had become pillars of light reaching up into the sky a couple of feet before making a spider web dome over the small area the ponies founded themselves in.

As Twilight exerted more and more of her magical skill, the surroundings changed even more, the dome becoming completely whole, & the balls of light now floating around near the top of the tree.

Concentrating even more, she felt a surge of power the mare had never felt before, suddenly unleashing a bright, giant beam of light from her horn and closing her eyes, she was shocked to find that even though she closed them, she could still see, or at least see something.

Her entire field of vision had become entirely white, with small orbs of multicolored light, almost like lanterns, showing things she had never seen before. Hearing her friends gasp, she opened her eyes to see that the orbs from her vision were now where the orbs near the tree, flashing images that changed every now and then. They then slowly drifted down and settled on the ground. The images started to linger a little more, allowing the ponies and dragon to study them.

"Oh my goodness!" Spoke an amazed Rarity. Rainbow Dash and Spike could only utter, "Whoa!" "What in tar-nation…?" Applejack barley gasped, her voice as quiet as Fluttershy's, who was as silent as a graveyard out of fear and amazement.

"Ppprreeetttttyyyyy!" Pinkie Pie drawled out. Hearing this the other mares and one dragon turned their attention to the party mare…who was stretching out a hoof towards a sphere.

"PINKIE PIE NO!" All present screamed, as her hoof inched ever so close to the giant ball…

**EARTH!**

Josh and Mick had taken the liberty to go and download the rest of the episodes onto their laptops, while me and Tracey enjoyed the first episode, then started to watch the second. But though-out the first episode and about half of the second, I could see some kinda look grow on her face, sorta in between contempt and anger, which I had to ask her about it. "Uh, Tracey?"

She didn't even look at me. "Yeah Nick?" She said before biting down a tortilla chip.

"What's with that look on your face?"

"Look?"

"Yeah, you got this angry look on your face, like as if you're angry or something." I told her.

"That's probably because I am angry _'_or something'."

"And that would be..?" I pressed.

"Trollestia." She simply said. Unfortunately, she said the wrong thing in front of the wrong people.

"HEY!" Josh basically screamed at her. Mick, thankfully, said his reaction in a little less loud voice, "Whoa!"

And me being a little more level-headed, I said "Come again?"

She looked at me as if I was an idiot, before explaining, "You know, how she banished her _own_ sister to the moon? I mean, who would do that?" Mick had to say something, cause I saw he was about to speak out. "Well, why did Itachi Uchiha kill his own clan? To protect the village he loved, and Princess Celestia had done the same thing to protect her people, like the needs of the many out-weigh the needs of the few."

"Still, couldn't she have just banished Nightmare Moon to the Moon? Not both of them?"

"Well she probably had to act had to act quickly, so she HAD to banish her sister with Nightmare, and besides, didn't she apologize to her when she came back didn't she?" I quickly intervened. That apparently settled things since we all went back to watching the movie. Sometimes it's exhausting being a leader, but I'm this group of dude's and dudete's leader.

It was about five minutes later, when suddenly the lights suddenly turned off.

"Aww, what the hell?" Josh groaned, "Why did the…power..go…..off." He trailed out, being the last one of us to realize even though the power just went out, the TV was still on, but it seemed as if the episode, nearing the end, had its picture…_warped_- white in the center of it, and the still of the episode, where the main six use The Elements of Harmony to vanquish Nightmare Moon, was spiraled, as if it was getting sucked into the white spot.

Suddenly the TV had some kinda electric bolt fizzle through it, cause then the white spot exploded, _into a three dimensional object_!

We were all shocked, our mouths agape, and we sat there in silence for a second, until Mick slowly said "Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" None of us responded, but I felt myself get up and walk over to the television screen. I don't know what possessed me to do that, maybe the white thing, or Fate, Destiny, I don't know, but I stretched out my hand, and watched as it was inching ever so closely to the white sphere, before my mind was reminded of all those sci-fi stories I've read, where this would usually get yourself sucked into another dimension or planet when you touched the mysterious, floating object that came out of nowhere. Reminded of that, I stopped my hand, just what looked like a centimeter separating it from the ball of light before going the distance and placing my hand on it, not knowing that what I just did would change our lives forever.

_**NARRATOR**_

_**At the same time Nick was reaching out to touch the mysterious object that had interrupted him and his friends party, Pinkie Pie was reaching out to touch one of the traveling orbs, distracted by its- in her words, 'pppreeetttyyyy-ness'. But it was in the second that Nick haltered, his mind warning him of the unknown dangers, Pinkie had already placed her hoof on it, sending out a signal to the orb in the humans living room, that which when Nickolas placed his hand on his orb, an inter-dimensional portal was opened, sucking the ponies and little dragon to a place that would change them forever.**_

Suddenly, after I touched the weird thing, I felt an unimaginable surge of some kinda power! It knocked me all the way back across the floor slamming me into the sofa me, Mick and Tracey were sitting in, and we were all blinded by a giant flash of light, making us all close our eyes. After the weird incident, we were trying to get our vision back when we heard a voice that wasn't one of ours but strangely familiar.

"Where in all of Equestria did we y'all ended up?"

'_Sounds Texan.'_ I thought. _'Wait. Equestria?'_

Then, Josh, who had apparently had reclaimed his vision faster than all of us, gasped, and in a voice barely louder than a whisper, he said "Guys. Ponies" As all our vision cleared, we saw, to our complete and utter amazement and shock, six candy colored, toon-looking, ponies on my apartment floor.

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Ha! Yes I know I suck for this ending, and if anyone wants me to post this on Equestria Daily, cause I don't think I will if nobody likes it, put it in a review, and if anyone out there likes it, I'll try to get it on the website. Know am I forgetting something?... OH! MLP:FIM does not belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro.**

**Arrivederci!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, again sorry for the way it's wrote, but using the words of Walter, "I can't write pony dialog worth sh*t." And i won't be using wors like fuc* and sh*t. I want to keep this T for TotalyTeen**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MEET THE HUMANS**

We all stood there in shock, trying to get our bearings, while Twilight's mind raced to remember what had happened.

'_Pinkie touched the dimensional orb, making it go up into that light dome, creating that vortex that sucked and sent us here, but what in Celestia's name is __here__? And what are these things in front of us?'_ She thought, noticing the creatures in front of them.

There were four of them in total. Three of them looked male, while the other one was female. They all looked like…a giant monkey creature, without all the hair over their body, except at what she guessed was their mane, and a little for one of them across its face. And they all had some kinda spidery appendages at the end of their fore hooves(?), five on each one. She also noted that their eyes had a white band in between their eye colors, and would shrink.

There was one sitting on a squishy looking bag next to what looked like a big couch where the rest were sitting. From the bag to the couch, the one on the bag looked like a Pony that inhabited the small islands in between Equestria and Neigghpon, he had a darker, almost brownish-red complication and smooth brown eyes, & was wearing a type of red shirt-cloth, and what surprised her was that it had a strange triangular symbol on it, and amazingly had a strange word, but written in Equestrian, below it. _'Atari? Never heard of it, but would this indicate that these creatures speak Equestrian too? Didn't the paler one say something before?' _But after finishing her new thoughts on the small discovery, she went back to studying the things before them. It looked male, and was a long blue cloth stretching down its hind legs. '_I guess it's some kind of thing that they all have to wear?' _She turned her attention to the one sitting on the couch next to the brown skinned one. It had a complexion like a Neigghpon Pony, its skin a little paler than the others, and its mane was buzzed short and was pure black. It was wearing a button-up white shirt-type-cloth. It also had on blue looking cloths down to its feet, which appeared to be wearing some type of sandals, and had more spidery, but more stubby appendages on its rear leg(?) too, and its eyes was a light shade of noticed that the two she had observed had rectangular, silvery boxes on their laps. _'Are those supposed to be some type of books? Maybe I could ask them about it.'_

The next one, sitting in the middle had a lighter shade of brown skin than the second one, but it looked like it's natural coat. This one looked female, and a little strange. Her mane, or hair (which was a little trussed up), was about mostly black with a slash of bright green near her forehead, and had, what appeared to be black eyeliner under her eyes. She also had silver looking studs near what looked to be their ears, right in the center of a blob hanging off of it. She was wearing a more exposing article of clothing, two strap of a grey-looking cloth around an area below her neck, revealing her entire arms. She was also wearing a long, fluffy looking grey cloth that covered her rear legs. Her eyes were a sharp black.

The last one, a male, had tan looking coat, with brown looking scraggly, shaggy hair. He also had some hair around his lower face, what Twilight guessed was his chin, cheeks, and mouth. It was wearing a yellow/red trimmed shirt-clothing, and instead of a pair of blue cloth around its legs, had a short pair of white fabric that ended around its knees. It had a type of shoes on its feet, red and white with little stings wrapped around them. '_These things must love fashion if they all dress like this.'_

There was an awkward silence as the rest of her friends studied the creatures in front of them. For some reason they were all staring at us with their jaws open. Then Pinkie bounced up to them and started to introduce us. "HI! My name's Pinkie Pie! My friends back there are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Rarity and Fluttershy. Who are you guys? What are you? I've never seen any of you before! Is this where you live? Sorry for landing in your room! Hey! Can I throw a "sorry for unexpectedly dropping into your house from an inter-dimensional portal party"?" But that apparently made them freak out for some reason.

The one in the bag keeled over, passing out on the floor, making the two other males spring up and rush over to him with a cry of "Mick!", while the girl backed up over the couch and retreating into another room behind it, crying "_El Diablo! El Diablo!_"

Fluttershy was cowering behind Rainbow Dash, scared of the creatures in front of her, but when seeing that the indicated 'Mick' might be hurt, and with her caring nature taking over, so with a small whisper of "Oh dear!" she galloped over to the unconscious thing and started to look it over. It was thin, but she thought that was because it probably was naturally thin. After looking it over she deemed that it had passed out do to fright, something she was familiar with. She trotted over to the couch and picked up a pillow, trotted back and placed it under the head of the creature, and waited by its side, knowing that it would be awhile before it would wake up.

Nick couldn't even believe his eyes. His brain was rejecting everything that was happening before him, but he knew that what was in front of him was happening. A yellow pegasus was right across from him, helping his knocked out friend, and a group of ponies, unicorns, and another pegasus and baby dragon across the room. '_How the hell can this happen?'_ I thought. I turned my attention back to my friend, but I found my attention looking at the pegasus across from me, who was slowly rubbing Mick's back. My brain, working at a thousand miles a second, came up with the smoothest first thing to say for pony-human relations.

"Are you guys' real?"

That startled her, scooting back a bit, before replying.

"Oh, well, uh… where right in front of you, aren't we?" She got out.

"Well, yeah but I could be hallucinating, you all being a part of my imagination, or-or or something!" I rambled.

Then I felt someone punch my shoulder _hard_, making me stagger a bit.

. "Ow! Tracey why did-" I turned around expecting that Tracey was the culprit, but I stopped, cause instead of my Hispanic roommate, there was a grinning blue pegasus with a rainbow striped mane.

"If we were in your imagination, then why did that hurt, huh?" She laughed.

'_Rainbow Dash...'_

…

…

"Uhh…Hello? Anybody home in there?" She said as she bonked me on the head. I guess I went silent for a bit.

"Y-yeah. Uhhh, your Rainbow Dash, right?" I asked as I got up from my knees, dusting myself off.

"Yeah." We sorta just starred off from each other, since it was kinda awkward. I mean, she only came up to my waist!

"So…" She spoke looking back (up?) at me. "What's your name?"

I stretched out my hand, while she stretched out her hoof.

"Name's Nicholas Adler, but everybody calls me Nick."

"Nice to meet you Nick." She said as we shook. I noticed that the rest of the pony gang had moved closer toward us, seeing that we weren't a threat to them.

"Uhga. My 'effin head." My unmoving friend on the floor groaned.

I knelt back down to make sure he was coming-to. He started to move and trying to get up.

"Ugh, Nick? Oh, man. I had the weirdest dream. In it we were watching M.L.P.: F.I.M and the ponies from the show-" "Uh, Josh you may want to shut up and look behind me dude, 'cause that wasn't a dream." I quickly interrupted him, pointing a thumb behind me.

I saw he leaned back to take a look, and I saw he became rigged and his eyes widen. "Holy crap…Nick," He said finally standing up and grasping my shoulders, "Please tell me that I'm just trippin out, or-or something man!" He pleaded. 'SLAP!' I simply responded by slapping his face. "Get a hold of yourself!" I said leading him to the couch. "Now you sit down, calm yourself, talk with Mick and the…and the ponies, I'm gonna try to calm down Tracey. I think she's freaking out in the kitchen." Then I turned back to Rainbow to excuse myself.

"Excuse em oui, I got take care of one of my friends."

"It's cool." She said as she trotted back to her friends.

I walked over to the kitchen area, which was just a small alcove that stretched from the window wall to the door, about seven, nine feet long. I found Tracey in the fettle position mumbling incoherently in Spanish.

"Yo Tracey. You all right?"

She apparently noticed me for the first time. She got up and dragged me to the corner of the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh thank God, Nick!" She said in a weird half-yell half-whisper. "There are ponies from that show in the living room!"

"Listen Tracey, your overreacting."

"I am?"

"Yes. Now follow my instructions. Take a deep breath in," (sound of a deep breath in) "Now exhale." (Tracey exhaling) "Now keep doing that for a bit."

A couple of minutes later she had calmed down (Thank you therapy sessions).

"Th-thanks for that Nick. I can't believe I thought that-" "Uh Tracey listen that really happened."

"What?" She quickly leaned around the corner, and it only took a second for her to duck back and almost slam me against the wall. "Now before you freak out again, they're nice, so go and talk to them, try to be nice."

"Alright." She slowly walked in and took her seat in the middle of the couch, next to Mick, who was actually talking to one of 'em, Twilight.

"So there aren't any unicorns or pegasai here?" The unicorn asked.

"Nope, and most uh, ponies, don't talk. Over here." Mick answered the purple pony.

"Fascinating. So…where are we?"

That question made it awkward, for the four of us humans.

"Well," Josh said, taking the initiative, "It would appear that you seven have crossed dimensions somehow, and landed up in our dimension, centrally in our friends Nick and Tracey's apartment living room." His answer apparently shocked them.

"Sweet horse apples!","Oh my goodness!",""Neat-O!","Whoa!","Awesome!", and "Amazing!" were some of the responses.

"The spell!" Twilight suddenly blurted out. "That power I felt! I knew it felt weird!"

"What y'ah talking 'bout, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked, concerned.

"When I was casting the spell, to teleport to Pinkie Pie's sister's house, I felt this amazing source of power, gigantic in proportions, and I knew I had messed up the spell!" She said, collapsing onto the carpet. "And the worst part is, I don't think the spell book came with us!"

"Oh don't be a silly-wily Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said. Then reaching back into her mane, she pulled old some old looking book by using her mouth. "Ift's wight ere!" She mumbled through the tome. She then bounced towards the unicorn and laid it in front of her. "Before we got sucked in that crazy vortex thingy, I scooped the book up cause I thought it would come in handy!"

Twilight grabbed up the book and put her friend in a hug. "Oh Pinkie Pie your randomness probably saved us this time, again!" After releasing the pink mare she then turned to the rest of her friends. "But I think that I used up too much of my power using the spell first time." Then she turned to the humans. "Would it be okay with you guys if we stayed overnight? I need to regain my energy."

That grabbed both groups attention. "A sleepover in a different dimension? That sounds super-dupper fun!" Pinkie said, bouncing even higher.

"Well sure, I don't care if you guys stay overnight." I replied. Then I got up and started walking into the kitchen. "What would you guys like for supper?"

That night was probably the most rememberel night of my life. I once stopped doing everything at one second, because I noticed that I looked like a Toon! They had infected our world with toon-ness! It took a whole lot of concentration to even notice it, so I wasn't afraid of some mass global freak-out. We all talked about ourselves, and they talked about themselves, and thankfully they didn't notice the DVDs of the show, which when they weren't looking I hid under the couch. We had vegan stir-fry, which was basically rice with a whole lot of vegetables in it and no meat. We had an air mattress in case anyone had to stay over there for a while, and me and Tracey got it out and ready for the ponies

As it started to get late, Josh and Mick went home, explaining that they both lived in a different apartment building a little while away.

As we all went to bed, the baby dragon and six ponies sharing the couch and air mattress, me and Tracey lived across from each other in separate rooms. As I laid down in my bed, I wondered if this was all real and if they would still be here when I woke up.

**Okay to answerer a few questions.**

**Yes this is gonna be a romance story, if it wasn't then why did I put it as a Humor/Romance story?**

**And yes it's gonna be a HumanXPony story. So if you don't like that stuff, then I don't care. Also no nasty details. I am not gonna write a sex scene for that! And if you can guess which pony I'm gonna use, you'll get a shout out.**

**Now for the 'I don't own this' part. I'm only gonna do this once, and I did it back in Ch. 1!**

**Next Chapter, Nicholas Adler's Precious Little Life, which in it the ponies go out and explore Louisville with Nick, as the other three have jobs and he does not. To get an idea of what the humans do. And I'm sorry for writing Nick as some kinda invincible person, I'm gonna have a part where he's broken down, but this will NOT, I stress that, NOT be a sad, grisly story. I'm kinda gonna try for a realistic Scott Pilgrim type of story. And ideas floating around for a Halloween type of story, where there's a party and Pinkie Pie gets drunk! But no nasty stuff. I just said that! ALSO IF ANYONE OUT THERE CAN WRITE PONIES, PLEASE HELP ME!**

**See ya'll on the Thirty-First of October, 2011!**


	3. A Farewell kinda

Dear Reader,

First off, this is not a new chapter, and I probably won't be updating anything anytime soon.

I'd like to say thank you to every single reader, subscriber, reviewer and favorite. I apologize, but after getting some hands on some good 10% (CURSE YOU TV TROPES!) of reading, books and fanfics otherwise, I realized….my writing is terrible. I mean TERRIBLE with the Caps Lock on!

So I decided to do some inner-thinking and start practicing with short stories. I'm here to say this isn't the last of me you'll ever see dear Reader, but probably the last you will see of me in a LONG while.

I shall be off on a hadj, a pilgrimage, where I shall scrap every single once of me into my life. I also need to get my current wellbeing into proper shape. I need to take my driver's test, get a good starting job, important trifles like that.

So Dear Reader, thank you for everything you have done for me.

For your health, Flint Hazelip.


End file.
